This invention relates generally to beverage container caps and, more particularly, to a two-part bottle cap for selectively storing or discharging one beverage substance into a bottle containing another beverage substance such that the two substances may be mixed into a single beverage.
Various nutritional and recreational beverages are known in the art which provide convenience and enjoyment to the consumer. Beverages having spouts or straws provide additional convenience for use in various environments or applications. In addition, mixing one beverage substance with a different beverage substance enables a user to selectively define a desired drink, e.g. mixing chocolate syrup with milk to form chocolate milk. It is also necessary or desirable to delay mixing certain beverage components until immediately prior to consumption. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices are incapable of storing and then selectively dispensing one beverage substance into another so as to mix the two substances into a desired beverage combination in a simple and entertaining manner.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a beverage storage and discharge assembly which is capable of storing one beverage substance away from interaction with another beverage substance until selectively discharged therein by a user. Further, it is desirable to have a beverage storage and discharge assembly which provides an audible indicator when a stored substance has been discharged. Finally, it is desirable to have a beverage storage and discharge assembly which discharges a stored beverage substance upon a user twisting a storage cylinder.